Final Fantasy 7: Genesis 2 'The Chosen Remnant'
by dwX
Summary: Post AC: The SHM are resurrected by Jenova with the last order to deliver the 'chosen remnant' to Sephiroth so that she will be reborn. What forces will be unleashed? Will the trio be able to handle the consequences?


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7

A/N: I do not play the game I've only watched the movie. So if there are discrepancies here and there cut me some slack and spare some pity for the poor authoress trying to write on a subject she's just recently become an avid fan of, but having grasped little of the true knowledge of the game . I usually write Kag/Sess fanfics.

This is post 'Advent Children'.

Having said that, enjoy!

dwX

**Final Fantasy 7: Genesis 2**

Chapter 1. The Awakening.

Darkness encompassed his vision, Floating in an endless abyss of pitch black nothingness that ate unceasingly at his mind and soul. A slim youth in his late teens lays suspended, adrift in a sea of emerald light. Bathed with the iridescent glow, a black patch encroached on the sleeping teenager, skimming through the stream's surface.

"_Kadaj."_

Something tugged his as this subconscious mind, triggering his once still heart to thump in his chest. His lungs expanded, allowing it to suck air greedily, the once deflated organ filling up with life giving oxygen.

The faint pulse of his heart now gaining in strength with each beat, as it pumped the life sustaining red fluid, spreading the familiar warmth across his form. The dark emptiness that gnawed at him slowly fading away, replaced by a warm soothing caress that accompanied the newly awakened life flaring within. A sharp voice followed, cutting through his mind.

"_Kadaj."_

The voice though gratingly cold, stirred an odd feeling of elation and peace within him. The silver haired teenager's head tilted to the side, hoping to capture more of the voice so comfortingly familiar. He could sense that he was suspended. swirling in a steady force that pushed his now solidified body along.

"_Kadaj."_

"_Mother? ... Mother! Where are you?"_

Kadaj fought hard against the heaviness weighing down his eyes. He tried lifting his arms, vainly reaching out to the voice that beckoned him away from his animated state. His arms flailed, grasping nothing but the vanishing threads of a fading dream. Again the voice echoed in his ears.

"_That's right Kadaj... open your eyes." _

"_I-I can't!"_

"_You can... you must. The appointed time for the reunion is at hand."_

Kadaj faltered, his closed eyes furrowing to a frown.

"_But, we died... it is finished we all failed Mother." _he murmured bitterly.

Silence.

The silver haired youth panicked, fearing his mother had forsaken him.

"_Mother! Mother!"_

"_Hush child." _the voice soothed. The metallic voice cackling amidst the steady hum of the glowing river that bathed everything in a green light. _" All is not lost, the 'chosen' remnant remains. Soon, very soon she will awaken and will bring about the completion of our reunion. The fools believe in vain, that we have been defeated. Let them savor their false victory. Then our revenge and triumph will come full circle." _

"_I-I don't understand Mother."_

"_She is the key Kadaj."_

"_Who Mother? Tell me her name and I swear, I will find her."_

"_Everything will come to light soon enough child. I will use the last of remaining strength to send you and your three brothers back."_

"_Three?" _puzzled Kadaj.

"_Sephiroth will be your leader for he is my first born, you will accompany the girl to the old mako reactor in Nibelheim. There you will await further instructions. Retrieve the girl only you can feel her location, only you can guide your brothers to her."_

"_But Niisan.."_

"_The puppet will not pose anymore threat once you find the girl." _the voice bit out harshly, startling the teen.

"_Our sister?"_

"_No, though the girl is of our kind, she is not your sister... she is very special Kadaj, the puppet must not know of her existence at all cost."_

"_What is her name? How will I know it's her?"_

"_Time grows short... I must send you all back now or all will be lost." _replied the voice impatiently.

"_Mother, please how will I know?" _pleaded Kadaj despairingly.

"_You will know."_ assured the voice cryptically.

"_What will happen to you Mother if you use your remaining strength to revive me and my brothers?"_

"_I will cease to exist in this plane."_

"_Never! Do not sacrifice yourself for us!"_

A cold metallic laughter echoed._ "For every death there is a beginning. With the girl's awakening, come the promise of my new life." _

A sudden flash of light engulfed the youth's form, a frozen shriek dying in his throat as feels his being thrusted up and out of the luminous green streams.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Undisclosed Location: Sector G2, room 01E**

"You are certain that she will survive?"

"Yes, she has responded well to the mako injections. Her body is exhibiting an extraordinary rate of recovery."

A loud clicking punctured through the stagnant air. One of the figures jumping from his seat excitedly reading the results.

"This is just amazing!.. It's almost impossible! Her Jenova cells are recovering at an astounding rate! Even the Sephiroth specimen never replicated cells like this!" cried the spectacled man as he meticulously gleaned through the pages of test results he held with both hands. "Totally unheard of! ... I can't believe this... If Dr. Hojo was alive he would.."

"Be silent you fool! Never mention that foul name in my presence!"

"I.. I apologize sir... It's just that.."

"My intellect far surpasses that madmans! And this discovery will prove my worth beyond reasonable doubt!" the dimuniative doctor scowled pacing around the sterile room viewing the strapped form of a girl on a cold metal bed with hawk like eyes. His gray hair neatly parted to one side he snorted towards his sniveling assistant despising his slouching form in the corner of the room. 'Impertinent idiot!'

The young assistant shrunk back under the piercing glare of his superior, swallowing the large lump in his throat. He chastised himself inwardly, he knew of the enmity that existed between the two doctors and the rivalry of both within the Shinra lab, why had he been so callous as to mention the dead doctors name? He bowed his head, allowing his ash colored bangs to overshadow his face. He winced softly, feeling the menacing glare of the elderly doctor directed at him.

Another series of clicks disrupted the scene. Again, the younger of the two, scanned the newly printed results with widening eyes, his hands shaking in slight tremors.

"Professor.. At the rate she's going she will be fully revived within half an hour."

"Excellent. Call Rufus, tell him project Genesis II was a complete success."

A dark smirk appeared on the scientist's thin lips. His weasel-like eyes drinking in the form of the young girl greedily. He ran a wrinkled hand across her forehead, parting the soft silver tresses with his coarse index finger. A worshipful sigh passing through his tight lips.

"Soon girl, we shall meet."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Midgar ruins: Site of the collapsed Plate 7.**

"Brother wake up."

'I know that voice.' thought Kadaj, the familiar voice jogging faint memories in his mind.

A pair of hands pulled firmly at his shoulders, forcing him to abruptly open his eyes. Two slits of ebony dilated over a sea of blue-green orbs, wincing audibly under the bright light of the sun. Wisps of platinum danced in the gentle breeze.

"Kadaj! Don't die!" sobbed the elder brother, his short silver hair slicked back to form a curved tuft at the back of his head.

"Don't cry Loz, he's not dying." reassured the middle sibling in a smooth, cool tone. He walked casually toward the two, bowing his head fraction as he acknowledged his newly awoken brother.

"Y-Yazoo? Loz?" gasped Kadaj, making an attempt to sit up.

"Why are we back here? I felt sure both Loz and I died after I shot Cloud." stated Yazoo, fingering the trigger of his gun blade recalling the last few moments of his life. He inclined his head toward his younger brother, silently anticipating his answer.

"Mother is gone." choked out Kadaj, pulling up his legs to his chest even as he casually slid his chin atop his knees. "She used up her remaining strength to send us all back... she's gone."

Loz wailed like a child, scrunching up his tear streaked face in grief. Kadaj watched him stand and punch an in offending wall, demolishing the thick concrete slab into rumble. Dust and debris misted the surrounding area. The youngest clone grit his teeth in anger, his cat-like eyes narrowing into murderous slits. 'This is all your fault Nii-san. I will kill you for what you made Mother do. I'll never forgive you!'

Yazoo remained unmoved but his eyes glinted hard as steel. Flicking his indifferent gaze back to Kadaj, he gracefully maneuvered velvet nightmare back to it's holster, twirling the weapon skillfully in a fluid motion. "What do we do now?" he asked after a brief pause. "What purpose does our new life serve if Mother is gone?"

Kadaj's head perked up. A sinister grin plastering on his face, his eyes burning in a glowing flame of aqua fire. "True Mother is gone... But she will be reborn."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Shinra Lab: Sector G2, room 01E**

"Professor Stein, you have news for me regarding progress in the Genesis II project?"

Rufus Shinra, clothed in an expensive tan colored suit, strode in the room with calculated steps, followed closely by his dark suited bodyguards, Tseng and Elena. The grinning professor wordlessly motioned for the young president to walk towards the glass partition looking into a small sterile room.

Rufus smirked, combing his flax colored hair with his elegant hand before shoving both hands in his pockets. He stopped in front of the glass window, covered on the other side with a pristine white curtain.

The old professor clicked his tongue once, tapping the glass panel with his gnarled fist. All at once the curtains parted presenting an unrestricted view of the room's contents.

"She is fully conscious now, my assistant Van is administering the last dosage of mako after which she will open her eyes for the first time." declared the old professor proudly with a sly smile.

"She looks too fragile." scrutinized Rufus, his voice laced with pessimism.

The old man's eyes, narrowed into a shrewd scowl. "She.. is, for lack of a better word, perfect."

"We shall see."

A frown creased Professor Stein's features, a low hiss escaping his lips now tightly drawn to a thin line. 'The nerve of this brat!' he thought spitefully.

Rufus watched intently as the scowling professor nodded stiffly to another man in the white room, dressed head to toe in protective gear. The president pursed his lips in excited anticipation, as a black substance in a syringe was pumped onto the pale flesh of the girl's bound arm.

The lithe figure on the metal bed convulsed violently, straining the bindings that held her small figure down. The shocked assistant, tried to hold down the girl by bracing both his arms against her slender shoulders. He pushed her down in a crushing grip, red bruises blemishing the creamy skin.

One by one the machines attached to the girl exploded in unsynchronized order. Electric sparks flaring wildly in the cloistered white room, as gray smoke slowly filled the cramped space. The pallid face of the professor pitched forward almost colliding with the glass partition. Screaming and cursing his assistant's in ability to do anything right.

The girl's spasms increased, wrenching her away from the startled assistant's arms. Her eyes snapped open, the turquoise jewels glowing once before fading lifelessly back to a dim green. When all of a sudden girl's seizures stopped, her agonized expression once again smoothing back to a serene expression.

The professor stood speechless, wrinkled hands on either side of his blotched face.

Rufus sighed heavily shaking his head in disappointment. He spared one last look at the pitiful form of the professor before silently exiting the premises. The loud siren drowning out his rapid footfalls as he walked away from the chaotic carnage.

"Pity, she was unearthly beautiful. I would have loved to have met her." murmured the president softly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do I do with her now Professor?"

"Do I look like I care?" the old man snapped irritably. "Put her in the vault and throw away the key for all I care!" he screamed waving an arm in the air. "She's nothing but a failed experiment!"

Van pushed up his spectacles higher on the bridge of his nose. Once again clothed in the white lab coat, he wheeled out the covered body out of the lab.

He trudged on slowly passing through the maze of hallways and corridors leading to different parts of the underground facility. He stopped in front of a massive black metal door, slowly he swiped his I.D. Card on a gray slot after which his fingers glided deftly across the numbered key pad, entering the secret code.

The heavy doors, cracked open, sliding sideways to reveal a dark ominous room. It served as a hall for the Shinra archives and contained un-named specimens the company had acquired over the years.

Van shivered involuntarily, the place never failed to creep him out. There was something eerie lurking in the shadowy corners of the immense storage room, something he did not want to encounter. He felt it's presence a while back but never mentioned it to Professor Stein, he was ridiculed by the bastard enough as it is.

Taking a deep breath, the trembling man stepped in pushing the wheeled bed, his eyes alert, he continued scanning the area for anything amiss.

'What the hell was that?' he jumped in alarm, pivoting to face the slithering noise he thought he heard a moment ago. His eyes rounded in fright, the robed man stilled, his legs protesting to his desire to run. Adrenalin pumped wildly in his system, hissing in ears.

Van stood frozen on the spot , he could do little to stop the loud chattering of his teeth as the ghoulish noise once again reached his ears edging closer. 'This is as good a place as any. I'll leave the body here for now and seal it in the vacuum bag later.' he thought nervously.

He gave the bed one last push, making certain the brakes were in a locked position before hurriedly exiting the damnable place.

In the semi-darkness of the room, a dim flickering of a lone light bulb outlined the silhouette of a cracked box. A reddish brown tendril accompanied by a viscous liquid substance oozed out of the crude opening. It progressed languidly forward at a painful pace.

Drip.

The room was encased in blanket of sparks. Light tremors rocked the shelves together, bunching up contents to one side. The defective bulb exploded violently, casting the entire room into a darkness akin to eternal oblivion.

Eyes open slowly blue-green gems peered into the cold darkness, blinking in rapid succession. Heavily dilated irises elongating to feline slits, trying to adjust to the pitch black darkness.

"Mother." a soft hushed voice whispered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Midgar ruins.**

Kadaj's head snapped up, his breathing coming in sharp pants. His heart thundered frantically at a fevered pace in his chest.

"Kadaj?"

The teen held up a hand to stifle his elder sibling's words. Delving within himself, he feels an odd stirring taking place inside his gut. He shivered in delight, relishing the rush of joy upon recognizing the new being birthed at that precise moment.

He smirked, malevolent eyes squinting in the bright noon sun. His eyes darkening a deeper shade of green.

"She's awake."

"Who?" guffawed the bulky sibling, his foot shuffling in the pebbly ground.

"Mother's chosen one." came Kadaj's wily reply. He lifted his head up closing his eyes. Spreading both arms out he threw his head back laughing in glee. "Mother, Mother! You were right, I feel her! She's awake! Her pulse sings to me!" he cried arms above his head, twirling in circles. "Calling me!"

"Who? Who's calling him?" persisted Loz, jabbing the gun blade master in the ribs. "He doesn't have his phone. Why doesn't he have his phone?"

"Shhh." hushed Yazoo, motioning the elder brother to be silent by placing his index finger in front of his lips.

Kadaj, stopped his mad behavior, walking briskly toward his slick black motorcycle. His face beamed into a smile, looking to his brothers with a piercing gaze he mounts effortlessly. "Come, she awaits." he said cryptically even as the metal beast flared to life.


End file.
